In continuation of our investigations into the RNA trascription processes of animal RNA virus genomes, this proposal concerns an in depth analysis into the in vivo RNA transcription and replication of rhabdoviruses especially vesicular stomatitis (VSV) and rabies viruses. In particular the enzymes responsible for their transcription and replication will be characterized, the mechanism and specificity of viral RNA synthesis sought and attempts at selective chemotherapy made using suitable antibiotics. We will also endeavour to develop specific aberrant variant RNA species ('nonsense variants') of the viral genomes using in vitro selection techniques and purified viral enzymes, with the aim of developing their therapeutic value against infected cells, and recognizing that to do so we will need to develop effective ways of introducing such variants into host cells. Genetic maps of VSV and rabies viruse will be constructed and a program embarked on into obtaining and characterizing rabies virus mutants in order to understand the molecular biology of rabies virus infections.